Doushite? Demo hontou ni Arigatou
by Rukiorra Schiffer
Summary: Chapter 2 UPDATE! Rukia yang baru tiba di Karakura dan mendadak tanpa ia sadari, merindukan sosok kepala jeruk yang memiliki kenangan masa lalu yang cukup kuat dengannya tanpa sengaja melihatnya dari balik kaca sebuah cafe saat ia sedang bertemu dengan 'kenalan'nya yang kemudian melamarnya!
1. Chapter 1

Terpintas. Seperti begitu saja menyusup dalam ingatan. Tanpa peringatan tanpa kesadaran penuh. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya diri ini akan mengingat dirimu barang sedetik. Tak pernah. Sedikitpun tidak. Kumohon, berhenti menginterupsiku seperti ini. Ini... Menggangguku.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang, di atas bangku coklat dengan hiasan emas di bagian pinggirnya di sebuah taman tengah kota, seorang wanita bercoat hitam mengkilat mengencangkan genggamannya pada secangkir kopi yang masih panas, pertanda ia baru saja membelinya di sebuah mesin kopi otomatis terdekat. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan hingga saphire violetnya menatap daun Maple dan langit senja yang menampakkan warna senada. Kemudian, pikirannya melambung jauh ke masa lalu. Masa dimana ia dan seseorang dengan rambut yang berwarna serupa dengan daun Maple dan langit saat itu berbagi sesuatu ikatan yang menyenangkan berdua, meski kini semua bagai seperti bencana.

* * *

**Doushite? Demo hontou ni Arigatou**

**By : Rukiorra Schiffer**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romace/Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo**

"Rukia, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?". Sebuah kalimat terucap dari bibir seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi besar dengan rambutnya yang mencolok-orange cerah di sebuah halaman bermain di tengah kota. Kepalanya tertunduk sambil menatap lurus lawan bicaranya. Wajahnya bersemu merah entah karena kepanasan akan suhu udara yang memang tinggi saat itu atau..atau dia sedang merasa malu?

"..."

Hening. Tiada jawaban dari lawan bicara pemuda itu.

"Rukia..."

"Bwahahahahaha... Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Ichigo? Bwahahahahaha..." Jawab seorang wanita berbadan kecil dengan mata violet kelamnya yang besar dan berbinar. Rambut hitam malamnya bergerak seiring tubuhnya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan- tertawa lebar. Sambil memegang perutnya, ia terus tertawa hingga terkadang ia harus menyeka tetesan air matanya yang keluar. Hingar bingar taman tersebut praktis menjadi sepi seiring berpasang pasang mata mulai mengamati wanita tersebut yang sedari tadi tidak sadar dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Wanita itu, Rukia Kuchiki, anak dari keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki yang terkenal sepertinya sedang benar benar menikmati pertanyaan bagai lelucon baginya ini.

"Rukia, aku.. Serius..." Ucap pemuda itu kemudian.

Kemudian hening. Cukup lama hingga membuat pemuda bernama Ichigo Kurosaki-calon dokter dan pewaris tunggal rumah sakit terbesar si Karakura-merasa resah.

"Ruk.."

"Kau serius?" Balas Rukia dengan suara yang rendah setelah ledak tawanya berakhir.

"Hmm. Serius..."

"Hmmphh..hahahahaha baiklah"

Dan begitu saja semuanya berlalu. Setelah kejadian tersebut, keduanya berpisah menuju jalan ke rumah masing-masing. Hening merayapi keduanya. Tiba-tiba atmosfer terasa menjadi berat dan oksigen seperti kian menipis. Canggung satu sama lain.

* * *

"Drrrttt..." Handphone rukia bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk. Seketika itu, Rukia yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya sambil menikmati game yang baru-baru ini ditekuninya,langsung beranjak mengambil handphone yang terletak di atas meja belajar, disamping kasurnya yang besar dan ekstra nyaman itu. Setelah mendapat posisi nyamannya kembali, ia mulai membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar handphonenya.  
"One Message"

"Hmm..."  
Sepertinya ia tahu dari siapa pesan itu berasal.

* * *

**From : Ichigo K**  
20-06-2011  
20:54

Sedang apa?

* * *

Jari Rukia dengan cepat menekan tombol reply dan mengetik balasannya,

"Jobless seperti biasa haha".

Send.

Kemudian, dimulailah aktifitas berkirim pesan seperti yang biasa sering mereka lakukan selama satu tahun belakangan.

Rukia merasa bersyukur karena tidak ada sesuatu yang sepertinya berubah di antara mereka. Yah setidaknya untuk saat ini. Rukia sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengiyakan pertanyaan Ichigo siang itu. Ia hanya mengucapkannya begitu saja. Tanpa pemikiran panjang, tanpa pertimbangan khusus. Baginya, Ichigo sudahlah merupakan sosok yang sempurna baginya untuk berbagi segala cerita. Ia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan orang sebaik dirinya di hidupnya.

Kemudian, Rukia tiba tiba tersadar akan sebuah fakta yang menggelitiknya. Ia teringat bagaimana dulu ia begitu mengagumi Ichigo dari jauh karena kemiripannya dengan sosok yang selama ini ia kagumi. Ia teringat bagaimana senangnya ia saat ternyata Ichigo menjadi teman sekelasnya saat duduk di tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas. Ia teringat bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir pada kegiatan ektra kulikuker yang sama-tenis lapangan. Ia teringat bagaimana ia selalu mengamati Ichigo dari sudut matanya saat di kelas. Ia teringat bagaimana ia sempat berfikir untuk mendekati Ichigo. Ia teringat bagaimana Ichigo yang tiba-tiba saja ditembak oleh Inoue Orihime, sahabatnya saat ia keliru mengirimkan pesan yang ingin ia kirimkan kepada Tatsuki-sahabatnya yang lain-tentang bagaimana perasaannya kepada seseorang nan jauh di sana yang selama ini telah menambat hatinya dengan begitu kuat. Ia ingat bagaimana kejadian hari itu ternyata dapat mengubah segalanya...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**-RUKIA's POV-**

"Maaf, aku salah kirim pesan.."

Send.

Tanganku mendadak dingin dan suhu kamar terasa turun drastis tatkala aku membaca

"Message has been sent to Ichigo K". Bagaimana bisa aku salah mengirimkan pesan sepenting itu aaaaaa apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ah ingin rasanya aku menggali lubang dan masuk ke dalamnya. Menguburkan diriku dan juga perasaan ini.. Perasaan yang selama ini kupendam padanya. Perasaan yang selama ini kurahasiakan kepada seluruh dunia. Perasaan yang selalu menggerogoti hatiku bak rayap dan memporak porandakannya. Dan juga... Rasa malu ini. Rasa malu saat semua perasaanku tersingkap sepenuhnya dihadapan seorang laki-laki yang bahkan baru tiga bulan kukenal. Tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar dua kali tanda ada pesan masuk. Horror. Itu yang kurasakan. Rasa enggan menggelayutiku untuk membukanya tetapi ada rasa lain yang lebih kuat yang mendorongku untuk tetap tegar dan membacanya-rasa penasaran.

* * *

**From : Ichigo K**

5-09-2011

17:34

Iya. Tak apa

* * *

Rasanya tubuhku telah merosot ke lantai saat membaca pesan dari Ichigo. Kemudian, dengan cepat aku menekan tombol reply dan mengetikkan pesan balasan kepadanya sesuai dengan kalimat yang sudah kususun dengan pemikiran yang matang.

"Tolong jangan beritahukan siapapun"

Send.

Tak sampai lima menit, balasannya telah sampai kepadaku dan membuat handphoneku kembali bergetar dua kali.

* * *

**From : Ichigo K**

5-09-2011

17:39

Ok

* * *

Anti klimaks. Ah rasanya aku bisa menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha mempercayainya toh sepertinya dia memang orang yang baik. HAHAHAHAHAHA ingin rasanya aku tertawa lebar sampai rahang ini terasa akan patah karena aku tahu aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Alih alih merasa lega, justru aku malahan merasa waspada dan mulai menjadi defensif. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku masih harus mengucapkannya terima kasih sebagai bentuk formalitas pun dalam hati sedang menyusun antisipasi bagi kemungkinan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi kemudian.

"Terima kasih :-)"

Send.

Setelah kupikir tidak akan ada balasan lagi, aku meletakkan handphone dan mencoba berbaring di atas kasur violet bermotif macam macam ekspresi Chappy limited edition yang baru kudapatkan dengan susah payah di Chappy World Shop,kemarin. Membalikkan badan, aku meraih boneka Chappy sebesar ukuran badanku dari jajaran koleksi Chappy yang terletak di lemari gantung tak jauh di atas tempat tidurku. Baru saja aku hendak melarikan diri barang sejenak di alam mimpi, tiba-tiba saja handphoneku kembali bergetar dua kali. Seharusnya aku tidak beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil handphoneku yang ku letakkan di atas meja rias di sudut ruangan tetapi sejurus kemudian aku malahan mendapati diriku tengah berdiri dan hendak duduk manis di meja rias tersebut sembari menekan beberapa kode kunci di handphoneku dan segera membuka pesan masuk.

Ichigo. Dia membalas. Oh yeah apalagi yang harus ditanggapi? Bukannya seharusnya semua ini sudah berakhir setalah ia mengokekan permohonanku? lalu tanpa pikir panjang, jemariku segera membuka pesannya.

* * *

**From : Ichigo K**

5-09-2011

17:52

Jadi, Ulquiorra Schiffer?

* * *

Terkejut, aku membelalakkan mata dan mulai mengingat ingat antisipasi nomor berapa yang sebaiknya kulakukan pada situasi ini. "Laki-laki sialan!" Rutukku dalam hati. Ternyata ada benarnya juga sifat keras kepala dan tidak mudah percayaku ini. HAHAHAHAHAHA kembali aku ingin tertawa lebar. Apa-apaan dia?!

Pada akhirnya, aku memilih bungkam dan ternyata sedang melancarkan aksi balas dendam. "Dia pasti juga memliki orang disukai" ucapku dalam hati. Dan saat itu juga, dengan gerakan mengetik yang sangat cepat, segera ku ketikkan namanya di sebuah situs jejaring sosial yang sedang tren di Karakura, SoulSociety di account pribadinya, aku segera masuk melihat-liat atau lebih tepatnya "membongkar" percakapan-percakapan dengan teman-temannya di sana. Tak sampai lima belas menit, aku sudah mendapatkan nama seorang gadis di sana. "Senna Mirokumaru". Entah apa yang mendorongku, tiba-tiba aku menuliskan sebuah pesan balasan kepada Ichigo si kepala jeruk itu.

"Senna Mirokumaru"

Send.

"Drrrttt... Drrrrtttt..." Handphoneku bergetar dua kali. Dari Ichigo.

* * *

**From : Ichigo K**

5-09-2011

18:15

Maksudmu?"

* * *

AHA! Aku tahu ini BINGO. Aku tahu! Firasatku mengatakan demikian. Aku tahu aku benar! Kena kau, Kepala jeruk!

"Sudahlah aku tau. Jaga rahasiaku dan aku akan jaga rahasiamu. Ok?"

Send.

* * *

**From : Ichigo K**

5-09-2011

18:17

Tahu dari siapa?"

* * *

Entah mengapa semakin lama, aku semakin marasa yakin tebakanku benar.

"Sudahlah akui saja dan mari saling menjaga rahasia, Ichigo"

Send.

* * *

**From : Ichigo K**

5-09-2011

18:19

Baiklah. Tapi sebenarnya kau tahu dari siapa?"

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA kembali aku ingin tertawa. Rasa bahagia dan puas mengalir di sekujur tubuhku bersama aliran darah dan membuatku merasa hangat dan merasa... Merasa...

Penuh Kemenangan.

**-END RUKIA's POV-**

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Kalau diingat-ingat, mungkin itulah awal dari kedekatan hubungan seorang pemuda berambut terang dan wanita berambut kelam. Semenjak saat itu, keduanya jadi sering berkirim pesan untuk sekedar berbincang atau saling menceritakan tentang orang yang dikagumi. Tanpa disadari kemudian,kedekatan itu menjadi lebih kompleks hingga menimbulkan suatu percikan-percikan dan rasa yang berbeda di antara mereka. Suatu rasa yang menginginkan hubungan itu menjadi 'lebih'.

Entah sejak kapan sebuah makna persahabatan mulai berubah di antara keduanya. Entah sejak kapan rasa untuk lebih memiliki, lebih dekat, lebih mengenal dan lebih menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih di atas sebuah hubungan pertemanan itu muncul. Mungkin awalnya hanya pihak laki-laki yang merasakannya—rasa yang menginginkan sebuah status yang lebih kompleks daripada sekedar teman berbagi cerita. Mungkin rasa itu kian membesar dan kian menghimpit hingga ia putuskan untuk mengungkapkannya dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya kepada sang naungan hati. Mungkin saat itu sang wanita memang masih memasukkan laki-laki itu dalam zona pertemanannya. Tetapi seiring waktu, rasa itu perlahan mulai menggerogoti hati wanita itu. Membuatnya lambat laun mulai merasakan percikan-percikan aneh tersebut meskipun selalu ia tepis dengan segenap tenaganya.

* * *

"Oh ayolah, kumohon coba lupakan dirinya. Cobalah kali ini, kumohon. Kan kau sudah bersamaku sekarang. Ayolah, Rukia..."

Pembicaraan yang sama. Topik yang sama. Pertengkaran yang sama. Wanita beriris violet itu tahu ini salah sejak pertama. Tidak seharusnya ia mengiyakan ucapan lelaki jingga itu saat itu. Tidak seharusnya...

Wanita itu hanya bergeming.

"Rukia..."

"Ichigo, kita putus saja ya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.."

"Oh ayolah Rukia. Aku serius ingin bersamamu. Hanya saja aku mohon agar kau dapat melupakannya karena sekarang kan kau sudah memilikiku"

Namun wanita mungil itu hanya dapat memberikan senyuman yang dipaksakan pada lawan bicaranya. Ia lebih baik mengakhiri ini semua daripada melupakan sosok laki-laki yang selama ini selalu menggelayuti hatinya, menjejal ingatannya akan dirinya seorang. Ia lebih baik mengakhiri ini semua ketimbang harus digelayuti oleh ketakutan-ketakuan akan kehilangan dan ketakutan-ketakutan akan merasa sakit oleh seorang pria sekali lagi. Ya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan si rambut orange jeruk sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum dirinya jatuh terlalu dalam pada pria bermanik hazel tersebut, sebelum dirinya menangis, terluka dan mengutuk-utuk dirinya sendiri sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak bis—... Aku tidak mau. Terima kasih Ichigo.."

"Ayolah Rukia, aku mohon.. Aku benar benar memohon padamu kali ini."

"..."

"Rukia..."

Wanita itu masih tetap bergeming. Mengeraskan rahang dan mengepalkan kuat tangannya hingga ruas-ruas jarinya memutih.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Tapi aku mohon agar kau tetap bersamaku. Ya?"

"Ichigo..."

Pemuda itu menatap dalam violet kelam itu dengan ambernya yang redup. Berusaha mencari ruang yang ada untuknya dalam wanita tersebut.

"Ini semua sudah berakhir"

"Oh, ayolah Rukia. Aku serius ingin bersamamu."

"Lepaskanlan, Ichigo..."

"Tidak mau"

* * *

Begitulah selalu. Pertengkaran selalu berlangsung sangat alot tetapi selalu berakhir damai. Tiada pemutusan hubungan tetapi tidak ada pula usaha melupakan pria pihak ketiga itu. Semuanya kembali seperti semula seperti tidak pernah ada perdebatan tersebut. Meskipun mereka selalu bertengkar, berdebat, saling memaki dan saling menghajar, hubungan itu tak jua berakhir. Terima kasih kepada si pria jeruk yang bersikukuh untuk tak akan melepaskan kekasih mungilnya yang bermata violet redup yang berkilauan itu.

"Aku serius, Rukia. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu"

* * *

Musim semi. Wanita di atas kursi coklat tersebut merapatkan jaketnya seiring angin musim semi yang dingin menuju ke arahnya. Satu helai daun maple mendarat mulus di pangkuannya, di atas diary yang tengah ia buka. Orange. Warna yang sarat akan kenangan. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat warna orange menyala yang menyebalkan itu. Banyak yang sudah berubah beberapa tahun belakangan ini, mungkinkah sang orange masih mempertahankan warnanya tersbut? Atau ia sudah menggantinya dengan warna lain agar terlihat sedikit lebih normal? Jika benar iya, lantas apa yang membuat sang orange melakukan hal tersebut karena selama ini meskipun selalu dicibir semua orang, ia tetap bangga dengan terangnya. Apakah karena permohonan wanitanya? Rasanya hati wanita mungil itu sedikit tercelos atas pemikirannya sendiri barusan. Tanpa sadar, ia telah memikiran pemuda itu terlalu lama dan terlalu jauh. Demi Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padanya?

**-TBC-**

* * *

moshi moshiii! Perkenalkaaaaann saya newbie disini hehehehehe mohon arahannya ya bagi yang berkenan untuk read, terima kasihhh bagi yang sudah mau mereview terima kasih banyaaakkk!. Saya tahu masih banyak typo dan kekurangan dalam penulisan, jadi saya mohon bantuannya ya, minna!

ohya saya juga ingin menyampaikan massive thank you to :

- **Rukaga Nai**

Terima kasih sudah menjadi pereview(?) pertamaaa.. Terima kasiiihh :') Terima Kasih juga atas sarannya! Saya akan berusaha menjadi lebih baiik lagi untuk chapter kedua hehehehehe

**- Haruki1244**

Terima kasih senpaaaaiii hohoho sebenernya akhir-akhir ini saya mengaktifkan diri (lagi) menjadi silent reader di fandom bleach ini hoho dan saya suka sekali membaca fic fic senpai yang keren keren ohohohohoho tidak menyangka akan di read apalagi di review :' Terima kasih Haruki senpaaaii *\(^.^)/*

**- Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**

Terima kasih sarannya! Sudah langsung saya perbaiki ficnya hehehe. Terima kasih Hikari-san buat sarannya, semangatnya dan follownya! Saya akan berjuang lagiiii~

* * *

This story is belong to you, my absurd camel. I wrote this secretly for you bweek : p


	2. Chapter 2

**Preview Chapter I**

Musim semi. Wanita di atas kursi coklat tersebut merapatkan jaketnya seiring angin musim semi yang dingin menuju ke arahnya. Satu helai daun maple mendarat mulus di pangkuannya, di atas diary yang tengah ia buka. Orange. Warna yang sarat akan kenangan. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat warna orange menyala yang menyebalkan itu. Banyak yang sudah berubah beberapa tahun belakangan ini, mungkinkah sang orange masih mempertahankan warnanya tersbut? Atau ia sudah menggantinya dengan warna lain agar terlihat sedikit lebih normal? Jika benar iya, lantas apa yang membuat sang orange melakukan hal tersebut karena selama ini meskipun selalu dicibir semua orang, ia tetap bangga dengan terangnya. Apakah karena permohonan wanitanya? Rasanya hati wanita mungil itu sedikit tercelos atas pemikirannya sendiri barusan. Tanpa sadar, ia telah memikiran pemuda itu terlalu lama dan terlalu jauh. Demi Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padanya?

* * *

Mentari perlahan merangkak menuju peraduannya di ufuk barat, membuat jingga tergantikan oleh dongker. Suhu udara semakin dingin dan hembusan angin kian menggigit tulang. Perlahan, wanita bermata sapphire violet itu menutup matanya yang besar dan sayu sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang dari paru-parunya. Jeda.

**Doushite? Demo Hontou ni Arigatou  
By : Rukiorra Schiffer  
Rate : T  
Genre : Hurt/ Comfort / Romance  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Menatap langit sambil lalu, ia membuang segelas kopi yang telah mendingin yang tak sedikitpun ia sentuh ke tempat sampah di samping bangkunya. Taman itu kini telah sepi. Hanya menyisakan wanita mungil bercoat hitam mengkilap yang membungkus tubuhnya yang sejak beberapa jam belakangan duduk mematung entah memikirkan apa, beberapa orang pria paruh baya yang bergegas meninggalkan taman dan beberapa pasangan yang juga hendak beranjak dari tempat mereka. Wanita di atas bangku kecoklatan itu terlihat meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum kemudian bangkit dan berjalan anggun menuju parkiran mobil.

Ferrari bercat abu-abu dengan gradasi plum terlihat menjadi satu-satunya mobil yang terparkir di parkiran itu. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara dari mobil itu disertai dengan beberapa kali kelipan di lampu depan dan belakangnya, menandakan sang pemilik telah memencet tombol untuk membuka mobilnya yang terkunci. Terlihat seorang wanita berperawakan mungil dengan coat hitamnya berjalan mendekati ferrari itu sambil menyembunyikan wajah di balik scarf berbahan sutra Burberrynya.

Beberapa saat setelah wanita tadi memasuki mobilnya, deru mobil kemudian terdengar di penjuru lapangan parkir yang sepi dan perlahan mobil ferrari limited edition tersebut meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

"Kling" suara gemerincing menggema di sebuah cafe bergaya Victoria, menandakan seorang pengunjung telah datang. Seorang wanita berambut hitam sekelam langit malam dengan iris saphire violetnya memasuki cafe yang sedang lengang tersebut setelah menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan "Saya hanya menemui kenalan saya" kepada pelayan yang menawarkannya tempat duduk.

Sepasang violet itu menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan hingga kedua manik indah itu berhenti di suatu titik di tempat duduk di dekat kaca yang menampakkan pemandangan Kota Karakura yang sibuk. Nampaknya ia telah menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Melepaskan coat hitam kesukaannya, menyampirkan rapi di lengannya, ia berjalan anggun menunjukkan status kebangsawanannya menuju meja di dekat kaca tersebut.

"Sudah lama? Maaf aku sedikit terlambat" kata wanita tersebut sebelum ia memutuskan untuk duduk berhadapan dengan "kenalannya".

"Tidak juga. Duduklah. Cuaca sedang dingin. Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Oh begitu. Terima kasih. Mungkin secangkir coklat panas akan sedikit menyengkan"

"Hn. Tak perlu sungkan. Baiklah akan kupanggilkan pelayan. Apakah ada lagi yang ingin kau pesan?"

"Baiklah. Tidak itu saja. Terima kasih"

"Hn"

Kemudian "kenalan" wanita tersebut memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesankam secangkir coklat panas untuk wanita itu.

* * *

Hening. Sampai pesanan wanita bermanik violet itu datang, tak satupun diantara dua insan tersebut yang tertarik untuk memecah keheningan.

Pesanan segelas coklat panas yang tiga puluh menit lalu telah datang, kini telah kosong. Tetapi percakapan di antara wanita bermata violet dengan "kenalannya", tak kunjung bermula.

"Jadi, kau memiliki banyak waktu luang nampaknya?" Kenalan wanita mungil tersebut memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan kemudian.

"Hm. Aku tak membawa banyak barang ke sini jadi yah, waktu luangku banyak sampai minggu depan" balas wanita itu kemudian sambil menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi tertempel di sofa cafe bernuansa Victoria itu.

"Kalau begitu, Selamat datang"

"Hm. Terima kasih" ujar wanita tersebut sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum hangat dari bibirnya yang merah merona.

"Kembali"

Kemudian hening lagi.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Wanita berambut hitam kelam tersebut mencoba untuk memecah keheningan yang kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Biasa saja"

Hening kembali.

"Kau sendiri?" Lawan bicara si wanita akhirnya angkat bicara lagi.

"Baik. Senang bisa kembali. Banyak yang kurindukan. Banyak yang berubah, ya?"

"Hn. Begitulah"

Kemudian hening lagi. Kali ini nampaknya kedua insan tersebut telah habis bahan pembicaraan sampai kedua bola mata mereka secara bersamaan menangkap sebuah objek di depan mereka, di sebuah jalanan yang sedang hiruk pikuk, di sebuah mobil sport biru dongker yang atapnya sengaja dibuka dengan corak berwarna merah di bagian kap depan dan belakangnya, yang sedang berhenti di deretan kedua di lampu merah, tampak seorang laki-laki dengan jas berwarna entahlah hitam mungkin?—Detail-detail seperti itu tidaklah terlihat dengan jelas tentu saja dalam jarak pandang sekitar 15 meter—dengan rambutnya yang fantastis dan mencolok serta tak akan mudah terlupakan—Orange.

Pemuda itu nampaknya tengah sibuk menelepon seseorang yang entah sedang berada dimana dengan earphone yang menempel di telinganya yang tersambung dengan set pemutar musik di mobilnya.

* * *

Kembali ke dalam suasana cafe yang kini tampak mulai ramai karena cuaca di luar tampak mendingin, sepasang insan muda yang duduk di dekat jendela cafe tersebut masih kukuh bergeming sambil tanpa sadar menatap ke direksi yang sama-pemuda berambut orange tadi.

"Jadi, kau masih bersamanya, Rukia?" Akhirnya pecah jua kesunyian itu oleh suara baritone yang khas dengan nadanya yang sepintas terdengar datar.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Tapi kurasa semua sudah berakhir. Kau tahu banyak yang telah berubah. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak termakan ucapannya saat itu.

Maksudku, mungkin aku harus melangkah juga dan menjalin sesuatu yang baru dengan orang baru?" Sambil terus menatap objek yang sama, memasang wajah yang sengaja menunjukkan seminim mungkin ekpresi, wanita bernama Rukia itu menjawab pertanyaan "rekan"nya panjang lebar.

"Hn. Aku tidak ingin mencampuri lebih dalam."

Berdeham setelahnya, menegakkan cara duduknya dan menatap lekat iris sapphire violet di hadapannya, "rekan" Rukia tersebut kembali berkata,

"Rukia Kuchiki. Menikahlah denganku"

* * *

Mata lemon itu membelalak seketika tatkala lawan bicara dihadapannya dengan tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata-kata yang sulit diterima. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja dua jam mereka bertemu kembali, duduk bersama di sebuah cafe yang nampaknya masih baru dengan secuil percakapan basa-basi, sosok pemuda di hadapannya sudah mengeluarkan pernyataan untuk membuatnya menikah dengan pemuda itu? Lelucon macam apa ini?

"Kau tahu aku serius, Rukia" sambungnya lagi.

"Kau tahu? Semuanya tidak semudah itu"

"Ya aku tahu. Kita bisa memulainya dengan pertunangan? Mungkin berpacaran?"

"Berpacaran? Oke. Tapi kau tahu kondisiku sekarang"

"Aku tahu. Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan menunggu. Tidak ada keluhan. Aku berjanji"

"Oh ayolah, aku tak ingin seseorang menungguku dengan ketidakpastian yang kupunya"

"Aku oke dengan itu"

"Tidak. Aku tidak"

"Selesaikan semuanya, kemudian"

"Selalu kuusahakan"

"Akan kubantu"

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Terima kasih"

"Aku serius, Rukia"

* * *

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berhadapan dengan sebuah keseriusan seorang pria, Ulquiorra"

"Kau bisa pegang omonganku"

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak akan menggantungkan atau memegang atau... atau apapun"

"Akan kutunggu, kemudian"

"Aku fikir, sebaiknya jangan"

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Entahlah. Kau tahu sendiri aku tak tahu"

"Biarkan aku menunggu"

"Kurasa, tidak bagus membiarkan pria setampan dan sesempurna dirimu menunggu seseorang seperti yah, kau tahu? Wanita seperti diriku"

"Kau wanita yang mengagumkan, Rukia. Seandainya kau tahu itu"

"Hn. Terima kasih"

"Kau... Sempurna, kau tahu? Aku bersumpah, aku akan menunggumu"

"Oh ayolah Ulquiorra..."

"Tanpa status"

"..."

* * *

"Hubungan tanpa status. Aku oke dengan itu"

"Bukan teman?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa kata teman terlalu munafik dengan semua hal ini?"

"Yah, aku rasa juga begitu"

"Jadi, mau kemana kau sehabis ini? Biar kuantar"

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku membawa mobil ke sini"

"Disini cukup aman. Mungkin kau bisa-"

"Ulquiorra..."

"Baiklah. Kau oke bila kuhubungi malam ini?"

"Kurasa...ya"

"Bagus"

"Apakah seharusnya sudah saatnya untuk kita beranjak dari sini?"

"Kurasa"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Ulquiorra. Terima kasih"

"Sampai jumpa, Rukia. Kembali. Pastikan handphonemu aktif malam ini"

"Hm. Kau bisa pegang omonganku"

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak ingin memegang omongan siapapun saat ini"

* * *

Kemudian senyum mulai mengembang di antara mereka berdua. Sorot mata emerald yang terkesan selalu dingin menantang dunia itu kini nampak melumer, meleleh tanpa pertahanan dihadapan iris violet yang berkilau itu.

"Lihat ini, siapa yang sedang berbicara? Ulquiorra Schiffer?" Ujar Rukia dengan nada gurau sambil diselingi gelak tawanya yang renyah.

"Masalah denganmu, nona Kuchiki?"

"Aku berani bertaruh dengan mobil kesayanganku bahwa dunia tidak tahu lelaki kelelawar minim ekspresi seperti dirimu memiliki selera humor. Hahahahaha"

"Untukmu. Hanya untukmu"

Mendadak hening.

"Sebaiknya kita beranjak sekarang" pemuda bernama Ulquiorra dengan mata emerald redup dan rambut hitam aboninya membuka suara sambil beranjak dari sofa yang sejak dua jam lalu ia duduki bersama wanita yang selama 14 tahun menaungi hatinya.

"Baiklah" balas sang pemilik iris violet itu sambil menggamit tas tangan dan coatnya, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

* * *

"Pastikan mengemudi dengan baik" ujar Ulquiorra sekeluarnya mereka dari cafe.

"Yes, sir!"

"Dan handphone-"

"Wakatta. Wakatta. Jaa ne.."

"Hn" pemuda nyaris tanpa ekpresi tersebut melangkah menuju arah berlawanan dengan Rukia sambil mengatur letak scarf cream berbahan wol favoritnya di leher.

* * *

Hari semakin larut dan suhu udara kian menurun. Gadis berpostur tidak lebih dari 150 cm itu menekan kunci mobilnya yang terparkir di depan cafe yang baru diketahui namanya Hueco Mundo sembari bergegas masuk ke dalamnya.

"Satu lagi hari penuh kejutan yang hebat" gumam Rukia dalam hati sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok mobil Ferrari kesayangannya.

* * *

Nyahaha maafkan saya ini timingnya lambaaat banget. PLUS banyak kata-kata yang gak jelas. Ye yea I know it... *jongkok di pojokan* kritik dan saran sangat dibutukan bagi pemuala seperti saya dan akan diterima dengan baik. But no flame ya^^. Bagi yang sudah membaca cerita saya, saya ucapkan terima kasih dan I Love You. Dan yang sudah membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk review, I LOVE YOU FOREVER hehehe

**Massive thank you to :**

**Rukaga Nay**, **Haruki1244**, **Hikary Cresenti Ravenia,** **FR** ,** Ray Kousen7**, **Izumi Kagawa**

I'd like to say,** I LOVE YOU FOREVER**! xoxo


End file.
